This Project examines the effects of intensive small group instruction on the literacy and oracy outcomes for English-language learners who are also experiencing difficulties learning to read. Student participants will be provided small group reading instruction that is similar in design to instruction that has proven to be successful with native English speaking children who are struggling readers. This instruction will be matched to the language of reading instruction and to the core language program model (early- or late-exit to English) and include an English oracy component to ensure that children are developing a strong oral language base to facilitate the transition to English literacy. Specifically, the aims of Project V are to (a) determine the efficacy of systematic, explicit supplemental reading, and oracy instruction that is matched in terms of language to the core reading program, (b) investigate when it is most beneficial to provide supplemental intensive instruction (Grade 1 or 2), (c) examine how long this instruction should be provided for maximal benefit (1 or 2 years), (d) explore the role of English oracy instruction on literacy development, and (e) study the individual and contextual conditions that impact the ready and oracy growth of students who are identified early as likely to have heading difficulties. To achieve these aims we propose a 3-year longitudinal investigation (two year intervention, one year follow-up) of a large sample of English-language learners who are struggling readers (n=192). We will provide instruction to intervention groups with typical practice comparisons for each core instruction group. Early-Exit students will be randomly assigned to receive (a) one year only of supplemental Spanish literacy/English Oracy during Grade 1, (b) one year of Spanish literacy/English oracy followed by a second year of English literacy/English oracy, or (c) English literacy/English oracy only during Grade 2. Late-Exit students will be randomly assigned to receive (d) two years of Spanish literacy/oracy, (e) Spanish literacy/English oracy during Grade 1 only, or (f) Spanish literacy/English oracy during Grade 2 only. All students will be followed into Grade 3 using measures from Projects II, III, and IV to assess outcomes and assure that we can understand the effects of early intervention language of intervention, and individual and contextual factors on our findings. Project V is directly related to the central theme of the program project and the major focus of the RFA by systematically manipulating variables related to language of instruction.